In a telecommunications system, a voltage line driver or voltage signal line driver typically produces voltage signal pulses for transmission over a telecommunications line. Under normal termination, that is, where a load is present at the receiving end of the telecommunications line, the driver circuitry is such that the driver typically operates satisfactorily. However, when the termination resistance or load is removed or not present, the operation of the voltage signal line driver circuitry may be affected adversely. A need therefore exists for a technique for ensuring satisfactory operation of the voltage line driver even when the receiving end of the telecommunications line is not properly terminated.